


Nero's First Time

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [17]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to now 18 year old Nero, who has just gotten used to university life and living with his boyfriend. <br/>Their first time didn't quite happen as he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nero's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of forgot I had this done already?! Writing this other stuff was pretty emotional so here have some fluff.

University life, Nero had to admit, was pretty great.

 

Since Credo had agreed that they share a bedroom, the apartment Vergil had initially found for him wasn’t exactly what they needed anymore. Instead he found them a loft, a wide open space that used to house a printing press way back in the day. Only two rooms had been built in later, a bedroom, and a bathroom.

 

They didn’t own a lot of furniture, but what they had was vintage, and stylish - Vergil wouldn’t accept anything less. Though the brick walls could make the place seem cold, what they did own a lot of were blankets and pillows.

They’d pile them up in front of their fireplace, studying, talking, kissing and cuddling there until they fell asleep.

 

Initially Nero had planned to be just as much of a ghost as he had been in high school. A plan that had been foiled by the Dean of Columbia University when he had welcomed him - in front of the entire freshman year - and had even asked him to go up on stage.

He had given his fathers a panicked look, and Vergil insisted he had told them before to keep his son’s involvement quiet. But Dante encouraged him, explained that it would only make it more awkward if he didn’t go up there.

Nero had felt everyone’s eyes on him, had wanted to run and scream, but he forced himself to stay calm, to stand up straight in front of everyone. At least he hadn’t been asked to say anything, had only needed to nod when the Dean jokingly asked if he’d protect them from demon attacks.

 

Now everyone knew who he was, but it wasn’t as terrible as he had thought it would be. A lot of people just ignored him, some whispered when he went past, some girls giggled, but those were all things he could deal with.

Once or twice someone had come up to him, to ask if it ‘was really him’, but after a few weeks that had died down too. He had even started to… talk to other people. As he and Credo studied different things they were apart for longer than they had ever been in their lives. While he missed his boyfriend, he now started to make other friends.

 

And at the end of the day, when they met up at campus, or at home, it was all the more exciting.

 

Nero had Fridays off, and so he tended to sleep in, though he hated not waking up next to Credo. He did so again today, but when he woke up he heard noises coming from the other part of the loft.

 

He walked out of the bedroom, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

 

“Credo do we have-?”, his brain needed a moment before it realized his boyfriend wasn’t alone. In fact, a group of three stared up at him from the floor.

 

“Nero!”, Credo was blushing furiously, tightly clinging to the small bottles of water he was holding. “I sent you a text, I’m so sorry we got the day off and we thought we’d hang out maybe study uhm…”

 

“Well”, Nero said, only now managing to hide his demonic arm, though of course it was too late. “I’m glad I wore boxers then.”

 

He turned on his heels and walked back into the bedroom, ignoring the soft laughter coming from the group. Nero had to admit it was kind of hilarious. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, knew how good he looked but there was still his Devil Bringer…

 

Slipping into dark sweatpants and a red shirt he walked back out, made his way into the kitchen for his usual cup of coffee. Credo followed, brushing through Nero’s hair to give it some resemblance of order as he himself stared at the coffee machine as it worked.

 

“I’m so sorry, I thought you’d be up already…”, he said, apparently now satisfied with Nero’s hair.

 

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it”, Nero mumbled.

 

“But uhm… your arm.”

 

“It’s too late now.” Nero turned to look up at Credo, making himself smile. So far none of them had run out screaming at least. “I’ll just… Go into our room if you guys want to study.”

 

“We probably won’t”, Credo admitted, grinning sheepishly. “Wanna hang out?”

 

Nero really wanted to. He had hardly seen his boyfriend this week, though he wasn’t sure how clingy they were allowed to be in front of other people. They had never quite established that.

 

“Okay.”

 

They went back to the group together, joining them on the floor. His demonic arm was in full view, time to see what they’d say. If they said anything, maybe that would only start once he was gone.

He had sat down cross legged, and Credo put his arm around his waist so he could lean against him. Nero had actually missed that.

 

“Uhm guys…”, Credo started. “This is Nero, and these are Josie, Duncan and Natasha.”

 

“The infamous Nero”, Josie said, grinning at him. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“Did you now?”, Nero glanced up at his boyfriend, still grinning sheepishly. “I am assuming only good things.”

 

“Ugh”, Natasha rolled her eyes. “Yeah but man, he almost doesn’t stop talking about you. Now that you’re here maybe we can get him to talk about something else for a change.”

 

The blush on Credo’s cheeks made Nero grin, and so he hid it behind his mug, taking a long sip.

 

“Is there any chance you’ll forget you heard that?”, Credo asked him.

 

“Not. A. One.” Nero was really grinning now, and the others laughed at the embarrassed expression on Credo’s face. This was going well so far.

 

“So… I’m just gonna address the elephant in the room”, Duncan was talking now, and Nero’s smile dropped. “What’s with the arm?”

 

“Duncan…”, Credo started.

 

“No”, Nero said. “It’s fine. It’s just… the way it is. I was born like this.”

 

“That… looks painful for your mother”, Josie said, making a pained face.

 

“Well I wouldn’t know, I don’t have one… Two dads”, he added.

 

“Uh… So wait, Dante and Vergil, the infamous demon hunters are your dads?”, Duncan asked.

 

“Yeah. I could tell you guys more”, Nero said. “But then we literally just met. It’s a long story.”

 

“Of course, it wasn’t nice to ask”, Natasha glared at Duncan, who didn’t get the hint at all.

 

“So does it _do_ anything? Like… you guys have… powers, right?”

 

“Ugh, Duncan!”, Josie lightly punched his arm.

 

Despite himself, Nero had to smile. Being curious wasn’t exactly a bad thing, he could understand it, too. And so far none of them had seemed repulsed by it. Though they didn’t know how dangerous he was yet.

 

“It’s okay, really”, he said. “I can do some spells and stuff, but nothing really that would be safe to do inside.”

 

“That is so…”, Duncan hesitated. “ _Awesome_.”

 

That made Nero laugh, and the tension between them evaporated. This was… good. Nero felt relieved that he could just hang out for once, not having to hide. Of course mentioning that his fathers were brothers was not something he would do. Not yet, most likely not ever. If only there were more Nephilim.

 

They hung out like that for a little while longer, and Nero took the opportunity to ask the others about how Credo was around other people. It was interesting to hear them talk about him, the way he was as a swim captain. He was surprised to hear that Credo was actually capable of being strict. But people appreciated him for it, they had improved all of their performances, and they were grateful. And that in such a short time.

That’s how word had gotten around, and even the women's team had started to approach him. Of course with his own training he didn’t have the time to be the captain of two teams - not that it worked like that anyway - but that’s how he had met Natasha and Josie.

 

“I’ll have to come watch you soon, it’s been a while”, Nero said.

 

“You don’t have to. Not if you don’t have the time.” Typical Credo, always concerned about others.

 

“Oh shut up you think I’ll pass up on a chance of seeing you half naked and wet?”

 

“Aaand that’s our cue to leave”, Josie interrupted, grinning as she got up. “Before anything happens we shouldn’t see.”

 

“Sorry.” Credo’s blush was back. Adorable.

 

They quickly said their goodbyes, making plans to hang out again soon. For once, Nero didn’t mind. Might even be looking forward to it. It was a strange sensation.

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages”, Credo said, back against the metal sliding wall that functioned as the door to their apartment. “Not properly, anyway.”

 

“You got any more classes today?”, Nero asked, slowly walking over to his boyfriend.

 

“Nope.” Credo shook his head, watching his movements. He seemed mesmerized.

 

Nero could understand what he meant, they had only seen each other in the darkness, when either of them had come home late to sneak under the covers. Then the other had to get up early, and the whole process began anew, for about a week. It was too long.

 

But it would be even longer.

 

A knock on the door - had someone forgotten something? Nero didn’t see anything that wasn’t theirs. Credo moved to open the door again, revealing a slim woman with long, blonde hair.

 

“Hey kid”, she said, ignoring Credo completely.

 

“Hey Trish”, he said, grinning, because this could only mean one thing: She had a job.

 

“You know her?”, Credo asked, looking back and forth between them.

 

Ah, yes. He may have neglected to tell his boyfriend about her. Because she had taken him on jobs without his fathers’ knowledge, and therefore, without Credo’s.

A few demon hunters had popped up here and there, most of them not as talented as Dante, Vergil, or Trish. Being a demon herself, she had an insight no one else had. And since they weren’t related she could see Nero for what he was: good at killing demons.

 

“Got a job nearby, you in?”, she asked, as per usual not beating around the bush.

 

“Just give me one second.” He turned to head towards the bedroom, rushing to put on jeans, hoodie and coat before taking the Red Queen out of its case. He hadn’t even noticed Credo coming inside behind him.

 

“What are you doing, you can’t just take off with her”, he said, startling Nero. “Who is she? What kind of a job?”

 

“A friend of the family I suppose”, Nero said, checking to make sure Red Queen was fully operational. “I’ve done jobs with her before. And for what it is… I’ll find out I guess.”

 

“You’ll find out? Please tell me you’re going to tell Dante and Vergil where you’re going.”

 

“If I do that they’re gonna stop me”, he said, putting the flat side of the blade on his shoulder.

 

“And they should! You can’t do this, it’s dangerous!” Credo had stepped closer.

 

“But this is what I’m meant to do”, Nero insisted. “I’ve done this before, I am good at this Credo!”

 

He brushed past his boyfriend, making his way through the apartment.

 

“How many times have you done this?” Credo was following him, a slight panic in his voice.

 

“I don’t know, a few times, first time when I was 15 I think.”

 

“You”, Credo addressed Trish now. “You took a 15 year old demon hunting?”

 

“He’s not human”, Trish said calmly. “Better remember that.”

 

“Oh I will.” Credo just stood there. Helpless. It hurt Nero to see him like this, but he couldn’t not go. Was physically unable to.

 

“Credo please”, Nero stepped closer, but his boyfriend crossed his arms, a clear no. “Please don’t tell my dads. Promise me.”

 

“Only if you promise to be careful”, Credo said, stubbornly not meeting his eyes.

 

“I promise”, he said softly, gently letting his demonic arm rest on Credo’s, who now finally looked down at him again. Above all, Nero could tell, he was worried, not angry. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Nero was almost giddy when he left, he hadn’t gone hunting in a while, and he missed it. Studying was fun, yes, but not in the way killing demons was. It truly felt like he was meant to do this, and he was incredibly good at it. He had been trained by the best after all.

And Trish… Well Trish actually let him do things, be part of the whole operation, start to finish. Not just go in when most of the demons were already dead, which his fathers tended to do. He understood, they were worried, but how was he ever going to learn if he didn’t do it himself?

 

“So your boy is pretty cute”, Trish said as she handed him a helmet. Nero loved her motorcycle, too. She drove recklessly, it was the best.

 

“And mine. Very much mine”, he reminded her.

 

Her red lips parted in a soft laugh.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s a little on the young side for me.” She swung her long legs - always clad in leather of course - onto the bike, and Nero followed, arms around her waist. If he weren’t so in love, and so very much gay, this might make him nervous. She was truly gorgeous.

 

Off they went, Trish’s long hair obstructing his view as it fluttered around him, but he vaguely recognized where they were going - The Bronx. It had gotten dark by now, the streetlights flitting by and before he knew it, they had stopped in front of a cemetery. Very cliché.

 

Nero grinned as they made their way along the rows of graves, and Trish led them to a crypt, one that had been overtaken by demons that had burrowed into the ground. Had made a sort of underground network into which they had nested, multiplying like crazy.

The small space made it hard to fight, but among the two of them, the demons didn’t stand a chance. That’s what he had thought in the beginning anyway. Until his sword got stuck in the earthen walls and five of the small ones were suddenly on him, biting his leg until he remembered his demonic arm, and he grabbed and crushed them one by one. By then Trish had caught up with him, giving him enough time to free his sword.

 

“Tactical retreat”, she had called over the shrieks of the demons.

 

Nero was only too glad to follow. As the walked backwards he sprayed the propellant in his sword onto the ground before them, and ignited it, giving them enough time to get the hell out.

 

“We can’t just leave”, Nero said breathlessly as they were standing in front of the hole in the crypt.

 

“Listen”, Trish put out her arm to stop him from going back in. There was nothing, no sound at all. “That fire must have killed them.”

 

“Lucky.” That really had been very poorly executed. His clothes were torn, he was bleeding from multiple scratches and a big bite in his leg. But he would heal, quickly, at least he had that going for him. Though unlike his fathers he hadn’t quite figured out how to trigger it at will.

 

“You okay, kid?”, she asked.

 

He grinned up at her.

 

“What, you think that’s gonna stop me? Just tell me when you got another job okay?”

 

“As long as your fathers don’t find out”, she grinned back at him. “They would kill me.”

 

“Followed swiftly by my own corpse. Can I get a ride back?”

 

“Sure thing, kid.”

 

He felt his leg the entire way back, and when he put pressure on it again as he walked up the stairs to his loft, it only seemed to get worse. So much for healing.

Nero tried his hardest to open the door as silently as he could, it had gotten late, and Credo was hopefully already in bed. That way he wouldn’t see that he got hurt, by morning he would have healed. Probably.  

 

“Nero”, Credo’s voice made him stop in his tracks. His boyfriend turned on the light next to the couch, softly illuminating his form. “Oh god you’re hurt!”

 

Immediately Credo was all over him, barely giving him enough room to put his sword aside.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine…”, Nero waved his concerns off, brushing past him as he shrugged out of his coat.

 

“You’re _limping_ , Nero!” Credo led him into the bathroom, made him sit down on the luckily closed toilet seat and pulled off his jeans.

 

“Slow down Credo”, Nero chuckled. He wasn’t in that much pain, and the way his boyfriend fussed about him was kind of adorable. “I’ll be fine, I heal quickly, remember.”

 

“This looks pretty nasty. Let me at least put a bandage around it.”

 

“All right.”

 

Credo’s touch was soft, and maybe it was the leftover adrenaline in his system, or simply the intimacy of the situation, but by the time he was done, he felt himself getting aroused.

When he had finished, Credo stood, back against the door of the bathroom. He sighed.

 

“God, please, Nero, I was so worried… Please don’t do this again”, he said, voice low and… scared?

 

Nero stood in front of his boyfriend, taking him in for a few moments.

 

“Credo, I know today didn’t go exactly as planned…” Credo huffed at that. “But I’m still alive, and I learned things and I… I have to keep doing this. If I don’t… Who else will? My dads won’t always be around.”

 

“I know…”, he sighed. “I just… I just want you to be safe.”

 

“I’ll try my best to be… okay?”

 

Credo nodded, not meeting his eyes. Nero took his hands in his own, careful with his demonic one, and guided them down to his ass. Credo picked up on the hint as Nero moved closer, wrapped his arms around his neck before swiftly hopping up to straddle his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“Nero…”, Credo practically moaned his name seconds before he leaned in to press their lips together.

 

They forewent any sort of gentle, chaste kisses they usually started with, this was all tongue and hunger and _need_. Credo moved away from the door with ease, fumbling to open it so he could carry him through the living room and for once he was grateful there wasn’t much furniture they could bump into. For they never broke the kiss, never even bothered to look where they were going. Which of course meant they bumped into their couch, and into the wall that separated living and bedroom. The fact that Credo didn’t even apologize for it showed how far gone they both were.

 

Nero needed him.

 

His grip got tighter and he rolled his hips, making them break away for the first time. But he had to force himself to stay calm, to not let his Devil Bringer take over.

When Credo finally reached the bed, he let them both fall, only catching himself so he wouldn’t fall on top of Nero. Who hadn’t let go of his boyfriend’s hips, who was hard already and wanted him to feel it.

 

They were both breathing heavily against each other, staring into each other’s eyes and suddenly… the mood had changed.

 

Nero swallowed.

 

“I…”, he whispered, not quite sure how to say this. He licked over his lips, glancing down at Credo’s for a second. “I want to… I want to do it.”

 

“A- Are you sure?”, Credo asked, his voice a little bit shaky. “I mean… it’s nothing special, I haven’t showered yet and you’re hurt and I-”

 

“I don’t care”, Nero interrupted. “As long as it’s with you.”

 

Credo let out another shaky breath, but a smile was slowly spreading on his face.

 

“You’re right”, he finally said. “I… I love you, Nero.”

 

The ball of anxiety that was always within Nero slightly losened. This was something he had been afraid of, that he was the one to love, and not have it returned. But he had said it, Credo had actually said it.

 

“I love you too, Credo.”

 

Credo leaned down, closing the distance between them. There was still that hunger in that kiss, but something else too. The confession of love on his lips, silently repeating it over and over again with each kiss. Until they finally had to break away for air.

 

Nero tugged at his boyfriend’s shirt, prompting him to lean back far enough to let him slip out of it, and Credo did the same with him.

 

“Wait”, Credo said as Nero was about to pull him down again. “Do we have… stuff?”

 

“Uhm…” Nero blushed. For the first time in his life. “Dante… sort of gave me some.”

 

“What?” Credo had to smile. Trapped as he still was by Nero’s legs around his waist he braced himself against the bed, hands on either side of his head. It was a nice view, Nero had to admit.

 

“He said… Just to be safe.”

 

“Well I’m thankful for it now. Where is it?”, Credo asked.

 

“Under the bed.” Nero hid his face behind his hands, illuminating it with his demonic one.

 

“Uhm, Nero?”

 

“Yeah?” He peeked out between his fingers.

 

“You kinda need to… let me go to get it.” Credo brushed along his legs, only now making him realize that he was still doing it.

 

Wordlessly he untangled himself from his boyfriend, moving up on the bed, throwing back the covers to make it more comfortable. Should he take off his boxers already? How did people do this so casually?

 

“Emergency sex kit?”, Credo had pulled out the small box from under the bed. Nero glanced down, his boyfriend’s tight pants weren’t leaving much to the imagination. “That’s so Dante.”

 

Nero had never actually looked inside, he had been too embarrassed, and had immediately shoved it under the bed. Simply because Credo had been in the room at the same time and he hadn’t wanted him to see it. The bed had been the closest hiding spot. Convenient now, of course.

When he reached out to open it, he noticed his hand was slightly shaking. Of course he was comfortable around Credo, but he was still nervous. First time and all.

 

“Hey…”, Credo said softly, taking Nero’s hand in his. “You okay? We don’t have to do this now.”

 

“No I want to”, Nero insisted. “I’m just… a little nervous.”

 

“That’s so unlike you.” Credo’s smile was gentle as he leaned over the box to kiss him. It calmed him a little.

 

The box contained condoms. A lot of them. Along with lube, massage oil, and a small note that said ‘Have fun!’ with a little smiley beneath it. Very much like Dante.

 

“Looks like we’re covered”, Nero said, his blush coming back.

 

“Forget about this for now”, Credo was suddenly right in front of him, gently pushing him onto his back. He let it happen, he would do anything Credo said, would be glad to be told what to do. Though there was one thing he really wanted to do.

 

Nero reached down, fumbling to open Credo’s belt, and an idea came to him. He pulled it out of the loops and wrapped it around his Devil Bringer.

 

“Will you… tie that to the bed?”, he asked, forcing himself to look up. Pleading.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I just…”, he took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“No.” Credo took the belt from him, and tossed it aside.

 

“ _Please_.” Didn’t he understand? He had already hurt him… Nero wanted this, so badly, but he was scared, too.

 

“No”, Credo said again. “You won’t hurt me. I know it. Trust me… okay?”

 

Nero drew another shaky breath.

 

“Okay.”

 

He would have to keep it out of the way, not use it, it would be fine. He did trust Credo.

 

His boyfriend leaned down, started to trail kisses along his chest… When had he gotten this confident? Nero liked it, let his human hand wander to brush through his hair, though he didn’t need to encourage him to go lower. Credo did that all on his own, taking his time, letting his lips explore every inch of Nero’s chest, but still careful not to touch the small cuts that lined his torso.

It was a sweet agony. The sparks every kiss sent through him were unlike anything he had felt before, but he wanted, needed more. He was glad when Credo tugged on his boxers, and he lifted his hips, letting his boyfriend pull them down.

 

Naked. Again. The way he had been on that first night. When he had hurt him.

 

Nero shook his head slightly, which made Credo look up at him worriedly. He gave him a smile and a nod. It was okay, he’d be okay.

 

“Take them off”, he said, actually surprised that his voice still worked.

 

Credo grinned in a way he had never seen before. Confident. Sexy. He needed to see this a lot more. The way he buttoned down his pants, so slowly, hips swaying slightly, was amazing to look at. For a moment Nero forgot about his worries, licked over his lips as he watched his boyfriend slip out of his jeans.

He had seen Credo naked before, they lived together after all. But before he had always pretended to look away quickly, had only ever gotten a glance of him. Now he was allowed to look, and he took his time.

Credo was already hard, and… big. He was worried - would this work? Though they hadn’t even talked about who would do…. what, Nero had simply assumed. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to feel Credo inside him. He hoped his boyfriend would feel the same.

 

“Come closer”, Nero said. He hated the way his voice sounded. So scared, vulnerable.

 

But Credo only smiled and complied, kissing him again, making him forget about everything else for a few moments. Only Credo’s lips were important, his tongue searching out his, the warmth of his body against his own.

He relaxed. A little. And so he hadn’t noticed Credo fumbling for the lube, though he had to break away to coat his fingers with it. He stopped in his tracks to look at him.

 

“Uhm… do you… or should I?” There it was, the awkward question.

 

Nero took the small bottle, he shouldn’t be uncomfortable with it, should get used to it. So he helped his boyfriend coat his fingers with it. The stuff felt strange, but he knew they’d need it. He didn’t quite want to admit how much exactly he had been thinking about this.

 

“I want you to”, Nero said quietly. “Just… Just do it slow.”  

 

“Of course.” Credo positioned himself between Nero’s legs, finger at his entrance and he took in a sharp breath, this was cold. “You need to relax… Try to?”

 

He did try, but it was hard. He really just wanted Credo inside him already but there was still so much he could do wrong.

Before he pressed inside Credo leaned down to kiss him again. Nero knew what he was doing, trying to distract him so he would relax, and after a while, it worked. Credo’s kisses always did that to him, made him gasp and moan, though he did still feel the finger pressed inside him. But it was better now, not as bad as he anticipated, as long as Credo kissed him like this.

He briefly wondered how Credo knew how to do this, but the thought was quickly silenced as he lightly bit down on his lower lip, distracting him from a second finger. Nero hadn’t realized it, but he _had_ relaxed. Credo was good.

 

Nero had to break away from the kiss, gasping at the way he was being stretched right now. He could barely keep his eyes open, and was sure that he was just as flushed as Credo was right now, his hair just as messy. He couldn’t look away though, wanted to commit this all to memory.

His human hand grasped at the sheets, holding on to them so tightly as if it would somehow relieve other parts of his body from the tension. His demonic one however… he flexed it helplessly, making a fist, before trying to relax again. He didn’t want to touch anything, because if he did, whatever he touched, it would break.

 

Credo had picked up on his struggle, of course he had. The hand that was not busy came up to trace soft patterns along the inside of his demonic arm and Nero moaned. Eventually Credo intertwined their fingers, holding on tightly to his hand.

 

Nero refused to do the same.

 

“Hngh…”, it was hard for him to speak when he was being stretched like this. “N… No, Credo… I’ll hurt you.”

 

“You won’t”, Credo insisted. The fool. “Hold on to me Nero. I’m here.”

 

He gasped, though it came out more like a sob. He loved his boyfriend so much, and that he would trust him like this...

Nero tried to blink away the tears, though a few rolled down the side of his face anyway. Credo was immediately there, kissing them away.

 

“Does it hurt?”, he asked. Nero could only shake his head.

 

“I- I need you”, Nero eventually managed. “I’m ready.”

 

He wasn’t quite sure that he was, but it was time, anyway. There was no way that he could wait any longer.

Credo obeyed, slowly removing his fingers from inside him. The feeling was strange, but he tried to ignore it, instead fumbled to get one of the condoms out of the box beside them. He opened it with his teeth, but with only one hand, he wouldn’t be able to put it on his boyfriend.

But he couldn’t let go, either.

 

It took both of them to do it, but they managed and the feat brought a smile to both their faces.

 

When Credo settled back between his legs, and Nero wrapped his around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him close, only when he felt him push inside, that was when he finally let his Devil Bringer tighten on his hand.

Credo moved slowly, but his breath was heavy against Nero’s neck. He was being filled up, all the way, until Credo was completely buried inside him. His grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightened as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

 

“You… You okay?”, Credo asked, before kissing Nero’s jaw. He wasn’t moving, giving Nero time to adjust to that feeling of his boyfriend inside him. He quickly did, and he liked it. Liked the way they were connected, were so close, in a way they had never been before.

 

“Yes”, he breathed. “Credo- ah, please… please move.”

 

Credo started to pull out, but not all the way - not that Nero would have let him - and pushed back in, starting on a slow rhythm. The more he did it, the more Nero relaxed around him, and the more he enjoyed it. And when Credo finally hit that spot inside him, he moaned as he arched his back, grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightening.

 

“G-good?”, was all Credo managed, his face betraying the pleasure he felt himself.

 

Nero could only nod furiously and he tilted his head upwards as much as he could. Credo took the invitation, pressing their lips together as he pushed inside him all the way. He had to gasp into the kiss, vaguely noticing that his demonic arm was glowing in that red light again. Credo glanced over, too, grinning at the change.

 

“Don’t… please don’t let go”, Nero’s whisper sounded desperate.

 

“Never, Nero”, he said before kissing him slowly, and deeply. “Never.”

 

“Then…”, Nero lightly bit down on his boyfriend’s lower lip, tugging on it before letting go. As long as they were holding hands, as long as they were together, he would be okay. “... fuck me.”

 

A smile spread on Credo’s face, just before he started to pick up the pace, thrusting into Nero with increased speed. With each one, he hit that spot inside him, sending sparks through him every single time.

He hadn’t known this about himself before, but he was loud. Moaning, gasping, calling out Credo’s name freely. His boyfriend was shuddering above him, though he was never slowing down. His head had fallen onto Nero’s shoulder, his breath heavy against him.

A warmth was pulsing through him, intensifying by the second. The initial discomfort was long since gone, this was pure and utter bliss. Nero almost regretted waiting this long, he wanted more of this, this pleasure.

Thoughts of Credo fucking him everywhere in the apartment, on the kitchen counter, in front of the fireplace, in the shower, popped up in his mind. And not just there, ideas came to him, in the park, the toilet stalls in the university… He wanted Credo every which way.

 

This was new. And he liked it.

 

“More”, he muttered into Credo’s ear. “More… harder… fuck, Credo…”

 

They were gasping against each other, sweaty bodies writhing in pleasure as Credo slammed into him harder. His rhythm was long gone, it was all random, messy, beautiful.

 

“You…”, Credo finally spoke. Softly into Nero’s ear. “You want me to fuck you harder?”

 

Could he? This, already, seemed too amazing to be true. The warmth was spreading through him in waves, each one more intense than the one before.

Credo talking to him like this was so incredibly hot, he hadn’t thought him capable of it if he were honest.

 

“Yes. Please, please fuck me harder, Credo. I need you… need you to.”

 

If he had thought it was amazing before, he had been very, very wrong. Credo didn’t speed up, but every thrust was harder, practically slamming into him, each one going deep, so deep. Nero was reduced to a whimpering mess, the pleasure overwhelming his nerves, all he could do was cling to Credo’s hand.

 

“God Nero… you feel so good.”

 

He wanted to say something, but his brain was a mess, full of bliss and sparks and his vision almost failing him. But he needed to watch Credo, the flush on his face, that look that was entirely new to him, that he needed to see more of.

 

Credo had to hold himself up with his free hand, but Nero felt himself getting close, needing just that little bit more to get there. He remembered that he had a second hand - almost forgotten in all this pleasure - and he wrapped it around his erection, sloppily pumping it in a vague resemblance of Credo’s thrusts.

 

“Nero, I’m so close.” At least one of them was still capable of speech, though Nero had no idea how. All Nero could do, once again, was nod, just before he came over his chest, freezing in that motion, riding through that final wave of intense pleasure.

A few more thrusts later, and Credo froze, too, giving Nero the opportunity to watch him through his orgasm. He was completely relaxed, the stress from university, from worrying about Nero, all of it was gone. Replaced with the most blissful expression he had ever seen.

 

It only lasted for a few heartbeats, before Credo opened his eyes again and leaned down to kiss him. It was weak, soft, but wonderful.

 

They were both fucked out.

 

Credo pulled out slowly, and rolled onto Nero’s right side.

 

Their hands were still intertwined. He looked over at them, but true to Credo’s word, nothing had happened. He hadn’t hurt his boyfriend. Everything was… good.

 

“That”, Nero gasped. “Was perfect.”

 

“You didn’t hurt me”, Credo replied, just as breathless. “I told you.”

 

“You know... “ Nero moved over to lie on his boyfriend’s chest. That way he didn’t have to let go of his hand. He wasn’t sure he could, yet. “I love it when you’re right.”

 

Nero didn’t remember falling asleep, but he remembered waking up. Squashed against his boyfriend’s chest he woke up with a start, only slowly remembering what he they had done the night before.

 

A grin spread on his face as he looked over to where their hands were still intertwined. His Devil Bringer was back to a soft, blue glow, his wounds were healed and he felt amazing, despite the stickiness on his chest. Ah, yes, he hadn’t exactly had the cognitive capacity last night to take care of that...

 

It hadn’t been perfect in the definition of the word, but just like their first kiss, it had been - to him - because it was the two of them. They were both inexperienced, but Nero had a feeling they would soon change that.

 

He pressed lazy kisses to Credo’s chest, until he finally woke up.

 

“Hmm”, Credo hummed. “Morning.”

 

Nero let his chin rest on his boyfriend’s chest, looking up at him like that.

 

“Closer to noon, I think.”

 

Credo groaned and hid his face behind his arm, though his smile still showed.

 

“I have so much homework to do”, he mumbled.

 

“I’ll do it for you if you stay with me for a while longer.” Nero resumed his lazy kisses, softly licking over Credo’s nipple. It made him gasp, that wonderful sound that he couldn’t get enough of.

 

“How… how are you going to do my homework”, he managed to ask.

 

“Not like it’s hard”, Nero mumbled against Credo’s skin. He had decided to give him a hickey, it sounded like a good idea in his head.

 

“Did you ah-”, Credo swallowed before continuing. “Did you go through my notes?”

 

“And your books”, he said when he was satisfied with his work. Credo’s teammates would see this during their next practice, the thought made him smile. “Just wanted to see what you study.”

 

“Sometimes I hate that you’re a genius.”

 

“Offer still stands”, Nero replied.

 

“Ugh, no”, Credo groaned. “Counteroffer: Shower together, I’ll do my own homework?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Nero very, very slowly let go of his boyfriend’s hand. There were little indents in Credo’s skin from his Devil Bringer, but no blood, he wasn’t hurt.

As if he could sense Nero’s concern, Credo took his demonic hand, and pressed a kiss to its palm. He shuddered, and smiled.

 

“You seem more at ease”, Credo said, gently brushing over his claws… no. Fingers.

 

“I am.” Nero let him, watched the movements, let himself enjoy them. “They saw it yesterday and… nothing happened. And we… you… You’re not hurt.”

 

“Well I don’t wanna say ‘I told you so’ but…”, Credo drifted off, a cocky grin spreading on his face.

 

“Shut up dork”, he said. “I’m trying to say… thank you.”

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“You did”, Nero interrupted. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more…”

 

“I didn’t know you were such a sap”, Credo chuckled.

 

“Oh just… are we gonna shower or what?”

 

Nero disentangled himself from his boyfriend and led the way, grinning as Credo scrambled to follow him.

 

They had to remind themselves that showers were actually good for something other than making out in them, though they only barely managed to separate themselves long enough to get clean. Nero certainly needed it.

Once that was done the shower may or may not have ended happily for both of them. Again.

 

They both did have homework to do. They started it sitting next to each other on the couch, and ended it entangled on the floor, notes strewn around them.

Somehow things were different. Nero didn’t know if it was the sex, or the fact that they had said the famous three words for the first time, maybe even both. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

 

From time to time Nero glanced over at his boyfriend, watching him work, that concentrated expression making him frown a little bit. He couldn’t get enough of that sight.

 

“Your arms are covered in formulas again”, Credo was the one to stare now, but if Nero was absorbed in a problem, he never noticed it. The house could be on fire and he would only start to help once he had figured out that equation he was working on. “Won’t you need them?”

 

Sometimes Nero’s notebook just wasn’t big enough, or he had a thought that didn’t relate to the problem at hand but that he needed later, so his arm usually took the ink in that case. Writing with his Devil Bringer was a little tricky, but he had learned to do it. It was just better this way, then he wouldn’t forget.

 

“Hm, maybe. I’ll figure it out later.”

 

“What even is that?” Credo pointed at something that was _clearly_ a nine on his arm, pulling him further into his lap than he already was in the process.

 

“It’s a nine, duh.” He shifted slightly, making himself comfortable. His boyfriend was _very_ comfy, he could stay here forever. The problem he had been working on was suddenly forgotten, and he let himself fall forward onto Credo’s chest, eliciting a slight huff from him.

 

“Do you…”, Nero’s voice was quiet, the fire crackling behind him almost louder. “Do you feel different? I kind of feel different. Ah it’s probably dumb...”

 

Credo slowly put aside his own book and started to gently brush his hand through Nero’s hair.

 

“It’s not dumb. I kind of feel the same way. I was…”, Credo sighed. “I was really worried about telling you. That I love you I mean.”

 

“Well you shouldn’t have been.” Nero tilted his head so he could press a kiss to Credo’s jaw. “I love you.”

 

Credo’s breath hitched, but he smiled in that embarrassed way of is. His arms around Nero didn’t leave him much room to move, so he kissed whatever part of his boyfriend he could reach.

 

“I love you”, he said again, pausing only for his next kiss. “I love you, I love you…”

 

“God, Nero…” Credo’s eyes had fluttered closed, his head was resting against the couch behind them.

 

“Hey Credo…” Nero made his way to his boyfriend’s ear, slowly dragging his tongue along its shell. “You wanna do it again? Right here?”

 

“Oh god yes!”, Credo breathed.

 

Nero had to laugh as his boyfriend suddenly grabbed him, pushing him onto the floor.

 

He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
